


I can never say no to my heart

by kimabutch (CWoodP)



Series: Discord prompts [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cel-typical discussions of spiders, Fluff, Gen, how's THAT for a crime, look at me writing two goddamn fluff pieces in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWoodP/pseuds/kimabutch
Summary: Cel's up late, working on an experiment.
Relationships: Jasper & Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: Discord prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792141
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I can never say no to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Abbie, as an incentive for cleaning. 
> 
> (Title is from "Counting Sheep" by Livingmore!)

The most interesting thing about staying up late, Cel thinks as they mix together the potion’s final components, is how quickly their mind makes intriguing connections that they’d never have considered on say, 17 hours of sleep or fewer. 

For instance, during the day, they might think to mix water-breathing potions with fire-breathing potions — and they have, with disappointing tame conclusions involving a significant amount of steam — but it’s only here, late at night, after half a dozen cups of tea, that they’d even think of combining that same fire-breathing potion with their potion of spider vomiting, and the longer it brews, the more Cel’s mind buzzes with possibilities. They don’t _think_ it’ll hurt the spiders, or at least, probably not any more than they’re hurt by being vomited and then dispersing, because those spiders are surprisingly hardy, so what if they end up immune to the fire, or even better, somehow _on fire_ — but like, not in a way that hurts anyone that they shouldn’t. Of course. Probably. 

The black potion wriggles and sizzles excitingly as Cel brings it to their lips and they’re just about to chug it when there’s the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. Cel suddenly becomes aware of Jasper, standing by the door of their lab with a glare on his face, and they don’t need him to open his mouth in order to know what he’s going to say. 

“It can’t be past 3am!” Cel says defensively, and Jasper immediately raises his eyebrows. 

“I just woke up!” Jasper says. “You can hear the b— the birds outside!”

“ _Can you_ , though?” Cel says. “I mean, I couldn’t, and granted maybe I don’t pay much attention to the birds when there are other experiments to do and also maybe the birds are night birds? I’m not saying I’ve seen birds like that but —”

Cel only stops when they feel Jasper tugging at their hand. “Remember last time?” he says as he pulls ineffectively. “With the potion mixup? Do you want th— it to happen again?”

“That was _once_!” Cel says, standing their ground. “And this time I have an experiment to run, and I _know_ it’s going to be good — I was just about to mix fire breathing and the spiders—”

“And I’m not going to clean that up first th— first thing in the morning!” Jasper says defiantly.

Cel rolls their eyes, but they have to concede his point, and finally, they let themself be tugged in the direction of their bedroom. “I don’t even know that I’ll be able to sleep,” Cel grumbles as they follow along. “I had a bunch of tea.” 

“Sleep potion,” Jasper says, without looking behind him. “In your cupboard. You put it there last month.” 

“Oh? Huh,” Cel says, aware that the contents of their room are largely a mystery to themself. “Good for me.”

Gravity seems to go funny when they reach their bedroom, because Cel finds themself pulled to their mattress like it’s their twin magnet, and instantly their limbs feel heavy like they’d taken an enlarge potion just for their legs and arms and hm, maybe that’s a good idea, if they weren’t so tired, maybe — 

“Jasper?” Cel says sleepily. “Can you just… could you get me a uh… a tea… but not with caffeine, just…”

“Coming right up!” Jasper says in chipper satisfaction, and leaves the room. By the time that he comes back with a full pot, Cel’s fast asleep. 


End file.
